starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Liam Neeson
Liam Neeson je irský herec a vypravěč narozený 7. června 1952. Hrál ve filmech Excalibur v roce 1981, Rob Roy z roku 1995, Bídníci z roku 1998, dále ztvárnil roli Qui-Gon Jinna v první epizodě Star Wars z roku 1999. Objevil se i ve filmech Gangy New Yorku, Láska nebeská či Batman začíná. Jeho hlas je britským a americkým divákům a posluchačům znám z vypravěčských rolí či z filmů Letopisy Narnie nebo ze seriálu Simpsonovi. Životopis Byl vychován v přísném katolickém duchu na severoirském maloměstě jako syn hlídače. Studoval fyziku, matematiku a počítačovou techniku na Queens College v Belfastu se záměrem věnovat se pedagogické činnosti. Vynikal však také v amatérském boxu a o divadlo projevil hlubší zájem už během studií. V letech 1976-78 sbíral herecké zkušenosti na scéně Lyric Player's Theatre v Belfastu, kde debutoval ve hře Josepha Plunketta The Risen People; poté, co se přestěhoval do Dublinu, nastoupil angažmá do irského národního divadla Abbey Theatre, kde hrál mj. v dramatizaci románu Liama O'Flahertyho Udavač. thumb|left|250px|Laim jako Qui-Gon Jinn ve Star wars: Epizoda I - Skrytá hrozbaNa jevišti londýnského National Theatre sklízel úspěch ve hře Briana Friela Překlady. K filmu ho přivedl režisér John Boorman, který ho viděl v roli dobráckého retardovaného hromotluka Lennieho v inscenaci podle Steinbeckova románu O myších a lidech a na základě toho mu svěřil roli Gawaina, jednoho z družiny rytířů Kulatého stolu, ve film. adaptaci artušovské legendy Excalibur. Upozornil na sebe i úlohou násilnického námořníka Churchilla, který je jedním z hlavních iniciátorů vzpoury na lodi Bounty, v historicko-dobrodružném filmu Bounty (r. R. Donaldson). Od pol. 80. let, kdy se usadil v Los Angeles, se poměrně brzy prosadil v Hollywoodu. Zaujal svým partem hluchoněmého vietnamského veterána Carla Waynea Andersona, obviněného z loupežné vraždy, jehož nevinu prokáže půvabná advokátka (Cher), v kriminálním dramatu Podezřelý (r. P. Yates). Před soudní tribunál a do vězení, z něhož je však nakonec propuštěn, je pohnán pro dvojnásobnou vraždu bývalý policista Tony Aaron, jemuž propůjčil L. N. svou tvář s vysokým čelem a boxerským nosem v detektivním snímku V podezření (r. S. Moore). Nevyhýbá se ani úlohám milovníků, jak o tom mj. svědčí postava bohémského sochaře Lea, do něhož se zamiluje rozvedená matka (Diane Keatonová), svádějící souboj o svou dcerku s bývalým manželem (James Naughton), v rodinném dramatu Být dobrou matkou (r. L. Nimoy). Do milostného trojúhelníku je vtažen dvěma citově frustrovanými ženami (Mia Farrowová a Judy Davisová) osamělý úředník Michael, kterého ztělesnil v hořké komedii Manželé a manželky (r. W. Allen). Zatím nejpůsobivější kreaci, za niž byl nominován na Oscara 1993, předvedl v postavě hochštaplera a ziskuchtivého obchodníka Oskara Schindlera, jemuž se podařilo za 2. světové války zachránit přes tisíc Židů před jejich likvidací, v historickém dramatu Schindlerův seznam (r. S. Spielberg). Přesvědčivě se zhostil, jak to potvrzuje Volpiho pohár na MFF v Benátkách 1996 a nominace na Zlatý glóbus 1996, také titulní role irského revolucionáře v životopisném historickém dramatu Michael Collins (r. N. Jordan). Mezi jeho další role patří role ve filmu Láska nebeská (kde si zahrál s Linneyovou), hlavní role ve filmu Martina Scorseseho Gangy New Yorku, s Harrisonem Fordem si zahrál ve filmu K-19: Stroj na smrt, (režie Kathryn Bigelow). V roce 2005 si Liam Neeson zahrál po boku Orlando Blooma ve snímku Ridleyho Scotta The Kingdom of Heaven a o rok dříve se objevil ve filmu Kinsey (režie Bill Condon) v roli Alfreda Kinseye, člověka, který v roce 1948 nepochybně změnil americkou kulturu svou knihou Sexuální chování muže (Sexual Behavior in the Human Male). Od 1994 je jeho manželkou herečka Natasha Richardsonová, se kterou vytvořil maželský pár také v dramatu podle hry Marka Handleyho Nell (r. M. Apted), kde ztvárnil dr. Jeroma Lovella, který jako jediný dokáže pochopit čistotu plaché samorostlé dívky z přírody (Jodie Fosterová). Po boku N. Richardsonové slavil úspěch na Broadwayi ve hře Eugena O'Neilla Anna Christie (1993) a jako Oscar Wilde účinkoval v dramatu Davida Hareho Jidášův polibek (1998). Na jaře 1997 pobýval pracovně v Praze v rámci natáčení film. přepisu slavného Hugova románu Bídníci (r. B. August), v němž vytvořil ústřední postavu Jeana Valjeana. Převzato z Osobnosti.cz a Wikipedia.org Ocenění a nominace Za roli O. Schindlera ve filmu Schindlerův seznam byl nominován na Oscara, Zlatý glóbus i cenu BAFTA. Zajímavosti V srpnu 2009 získal americké občanství. Jeho celé jméno je William John Neeson V roce 1999 se stal držitelem Řádu Britského impéria. Externí odkazy *Liam Neeson na ČSFD.cz *Liam Neeson na Osobnosti.cz *Liam Neeson na Wikipedia.cz Kategorie:Herci